


Random Drabble 1

by Cio



Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cio/pseuds/Cio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random drabbles that I posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabble 1

"Owain?! Owain!"

Owain weakly forced open his eyes just in time to see Brady barge into the tent, his usual panicked expression on display.

"Br-Brady?"

"Ugh, Owain, you don't soun' too good."

The medic looked over the injured boy's body. Scratches and bruises littered his naked torso, but what really caught Brady's eye were the bandages wrapped around his his sides. A deep red hue was seeping through the material, causing Brady to mentally freak out. Him and blood didn't mix at all.

"Brady?" Owain spoke softly, watching as the other blond hurried around the tent, gathering up materials. "Brady, mother said I'll be fine."

"Well, she ain't right!" Brady said, throwing a bunch of herbs into a mortar and using the pestle to crush the leaves to a pulp, trying to avoid looking at Owain's bloodied robe. There was a tear in the side where the axe struck him.

While Brady was preparing the solvent, Owain closed his eyes to rest, listening to the methodical beat of the pestle. After a while, silence filled the tent and Owain felt a gel-like substance being rubbed over one of the cuts on his chest. His eyes jolted open as he hissed in pain, the cool solvent stinging his wound.

"Pipe down!" Brady almost yelled at the injured boy when his cries were starting to get on his nerves.

"Brady..."

"Sorry," Brady mumbled, rubbing the solution over Owain's left pec. "Didn't mean ta scare ya."

"It wasn't your fault..."

"What?! The hell it was!" Brady started lowering his voice when he realized he was starting to yell again. "Sorry, I'm just so frustrated, ya know? If Cynthia and Nah weren't there, ya would've been pushin' them daisies... So useless."

Owain continued to watch Brady work, too tired to argue with the medic. He could faintly make out the tears threatening to spill over on the other boy's face.

"Brady?"

"Hm?"

"Your face... It's scaring me."

Brady rolled his eyes at this. "Cuz I've never heard that before."

"No," Owain mumbled. He started using what little strength he had to sit up, wincing as the burning sensation in his side returned.

"What'ya doin'?!" Brady tried pushing the blond back down to a resting position, but Owain resisted and Brady didn't want to accidentally hurt him further.

"Brady, I-"

"Lie down! Yer gonna open up tha gash!"

Owain simply shook his head. "Brady, I-I meant... You worry too much. It's scaring me."

"Course I'm gonna! Ya gonna start bleedin' again!"

"Brady," Owain ignored his demands, reaching out to wipe away one of the tears that had managed to slip away, but Brady just flinched away.

"Are you alright cuz ya ain't acting funny like usual!"

Owain slightly tilted his head. "Why do you think you're useless?"

"Cuz I can't fight fer tha life of me."

"But you tend to the injured?"

"But was that any help when you were being tossed around all willy-nilly earlier?!" A single tear started rolling down his face at the memory. "Halfta' time I'm just standin' around watchin' everyone else fight!"

Owain tried once more to wipe away Brady's tears for him, his finger picking up the little droplet. The sudden gesture only caused Brady to cry more.

"So what if you couldn't help? I can't help if someone is dying in front of me."

"But I was talking about that situation, Owain," Brady mumbled, another tear dropping down.

"But I'm not talking about that situation, Brady. There are times when you will be helpful and times less so."

"But-"

"Brady, I'm useful, you're useful. I'm useless, you're useless, and that's okay. That's why we all traveled together. Do you think Lucina would be able to survive by herself?"

"O-Owain..."

Before Owain could speak more, the medic practically lunged at the injured boy, embracing him in a huge hug.

"Owain! I-I..." Brady could barely get his words out, tears from his eyes sloppily falling all over Owain.

"Brady, ah, everything still hurts," Owain groaned as everything began to sting all over again.

When Brady realized Owain was actually in pain, he released the other boy and mumbled his apologies, trying to hide his sniffles under his breath.

"It's alright," Owain chuckled weakly. 

"Seriously, though, thank you," Brady told the other boy. "I'm happy I have ya."

"Heh, there's a reason the hands of fate chose us to be together!" Owain bellowed in his normal theatrical talk. He grinned when he caught the medic begin to blush.

"Oh, so no more crying when I'm dying alright?"

"Heh, promise," Brady responded with a wink. "I'll make sure to kill ya before ya die."


End file.
